


Tell Me Three More

by simplesetgo



Series: Tell Me a Secret [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, G!P, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn comes home to a pleasant surprise in the apartment she shares with her two girlfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Three More

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filthy poly Fapezberry smut. Super sub Rachel, super top g!p Quinn, switch g!p Santana, and two dogs. Takes place a couple years after Tell Me a Secret, but this has even less plot than that fic, so.
> 
> LAST WARNING: contains explicit bestiality. If that's not your thing, don't read it.

"Rach, Santana? I'm home," Quinn calls out. She hefts the heavy bag of groceries in one arm and locks their apartment door behind her. "I got the groceries. I think I bought entirely half of their kale. I got a weird look from the cashier." She hears the sudden clatter of claws on tile and braces herself against the onslaught of their dogs.

"In here, babe," Santana calls out from the kitchen, just as two furry bodies launch themselves around the corner at her.

Quinn holds the groceries tight against her. "Don't jump," she warns the dogs reflexively. It's needless; Santana has Valentino and Casanova very well trained. "Good boys. Yeah, yeah, good to see you too." They swarm around her legs, panting and wagging their tails. Casanova, a yellow lab, is a couple years younger and lot more mischievous than Valentino, the black lab who's been a part of her life for years.

Quinn hangs her keys up next to the door and smiles when she sees a pair of lacy, red panties on the hooks as well. When Rachel's feeling frisky, she'll surrender her panties as soon as she gets in the door and hang them there, making it easier for her girlfriends or her dogs to take her whenever they want. It's how Quinn knows she's in for a fun night.

Quinn hears it before she sees it—the wet, familiar slurping and sucking sounds of Rachel's mouth. She rounds the corner and grins. Santana is relaxed against the kitchen counter, a glass of wine in her hand and her pants around her ankles, and Rachel is on her knees in front of her, her lips sliding up and down Santana's dick. "Well, well," Quinn says. "What do we have here?" She steps around them and sets the groceries on the counter as the dogs mill around her legs, sniffing at everything they can reach.

"I was planning on making dinner for us," Santana says. "Pasta and sauce. My abuela's recipe. But _this_ one had other ideas." Santana takes Rachel's chin in her palm and guides her off of her cock, smirking as the brunette whines softly. "Didn't you, pretty girl?"

"Yes, Miss Santana," Rachel says, leaning against Santana's hand to try and get at her dick again. "Hi, Miss Quinn," she adds.

Quinn wasn't planning on walking into a scene, but the sight alone is enough to get her into it. She leans down and kisses the top of Rachel's head. "Hey, baby," Quinn says. She kisses Santana's lips, too, then kisses her a little deeper, smirking at the way Santana moans into her mouth. Rachel's got her worked up, apparently.

"You wanna play?" Santana asks her, grinning. "Or you can take over dinner duties."

"Take a wild guess," Quinn says, and Rachel giggles below them. Quinn falls easily into her familiar role as the architect of their pleasure, palming the rising bulge in her jeans. "How about you fuck our pretty girl's mouth for a bit, nice and rough? Don't come, though, I have a destination in mind for that load in your balls." She taps Santana's nose teasingly, her brow arched.

Santana grins, her nose twitching at Quinn's touch. "I'm liking the sound of that," she says. She looks down to Rachel and wraps her fist around the base of her thick cock, chuckling at the way Rachel already has her mouth open wide, her tongue out in invitation. "Good girl," she praises, and slaps her heavy meat on Rachel's tongue, once, twice, and thrice. Quinn takes a knee behind Rachel long enough to pull the girl's skirt down from her hips, undressing her so she's just in her top and knee-high stockings, her hips bare.

Quinn's cock twitches in her pants at the noises Rachel's throat makes as Santana pushes inch after inch of dick into her mouth. "Take it all," Santana says softly. "Swallow my cock, Rachel, right down your throat, like a good slut." She pushes the last couple inches in with a harsh thrust, her cockhead sliding into Rachel's giving throat. Rachel moans happily and sucks, letting Santana fuck her face with quick, rough thrusts. Quinn drags her fingers through Rachel's exposed folds, rubs her thumb against the tight pucker of her asshole. Her pussy is already slick, like Quinn figured, just from sucking Santana's dick.

Quinn stands back up and puts away the rest of the groceries, flinging open cabinets and refrigerator and pantry doors until she can fold the empty bag up and slot it away with the rest. She hears one of their dogs licking his chops, and Quinn is pleased to see Rachel arching her back, her ass pushed out for easy access, and Casanova stretched out behind her licking her pussy.

Watching Rachel suck cock is watching a master at work, and Quinn kneels again, beside Rachel this time, watching Rachel take Santana's hard dick so deep her throat visibly bulges. "Such a talented little cockslut," Quinn whispers, fingers tracing from Rachel's stretched lips to her jaw, down her throat, stroking the spot where she thinks Santana's cockhead might be. "You were born to suck cock, weren't you? You were made to take our dicks in all your tight little holes."

Rachel moans, her lashes fluttering, nodding slightly, and Santana pulls out so she can answer. Rachel gasps for breath and nods quickly. "Yes Miss Quinn, this slut was made to take your cocks," she says.

"Whose cocks?" Santana prompts above them, stroking Rachel's hair. "Count them out."

"Miss Quinn's cock, and Miss Santana's cock, and Valentino's cock, and Casanova's cock," Rachel recites.

"Speak of the devil," Santana says as Valentino trots into the kitchen, claws clicking on the tile. He makes a beeline for Rachel's pussy, snuffing and licking right beside Casanova.

Quinn smiles and takes Santana's dick in her hand, fist stroking her slick shaft. She licks Santana's cock from base to tip, raising her brow when Rachel whimpers softly beside her. "Don't be greedy," she warns the brunette. She gives Santana's dick a quick suck, taking her into her mouth and moaning at the taste of them both. Santana always feels huge in her mouth, pulsing and hot, and there's no way she can take it all, not like Rachel can. She suckles the cockhead, twirling her tongue around it before pulling off and smacking her lips. "I needed that taste," she says with a grin, surrendering Santana's dick back to Rachel.

"You can have all the tastes you want," Santana pants, grunting when Rachel eagerly takes her back into her mouth. She looks at Rachel, arching her brow. "Slow down, slow down."

Rachel minds her tone and obeys instantly, toning down her hungry slurping and sucking. "Good girl," Santana says softly. She picks back up fucking Rachel's mouth, slow but deep thrusts burying her shaft down Rachel's throat.

Quinn stands up and gives Santana a smirking kiss. "Be right back."

She goes to the front door and grabs a leash from the hook on the wall. Valentino and Casanova both come tearing around the corner again at the familiar sound of the metal bits clanking together, an exact repeat of when she first walked through the door, and Quinn laughs. She shouldn't have been surprised. "False alarm, settle down," she says to the dogs. "No walks yet. After dinner, okay boys?"

They follow her closely, tails wagging madly as she walks through the rooms of their home, idly wrapping the leash around her fist. "You gonna help me find a good bitching post for our girl?" she says softly, rubbing Valentino's head as her eyes flick through her surroundings. She steps into the living room and grins. "Perfect."

She grabs a couple big towels from the bathroom and a couple pillows from the linen closet. Quinn lays them out on the floor right at the corner of the coffee table in the living room, making a nice, comfortable spot for Rachel to be on all fours for a while. It's a heavy piece of furniture, solid oak and glass, currently littered with Broadway gossip magazines. She goes back to the kitchen and kneels by Rachel, smiling as she gently pulls Rachel's mouth from Santana's dick. Santana is wheezing above her, and Quinn knows she couldn't have lasted much longer.

"Rachel," Quinn says, and the tiny brunette finally tears her gaze from Santana's twitching dick, focusing wholly on Quinn. "Take this to the coffee table in the living room. I have a spot set up just for you." She holds the leash up. "Use your mouth and stay on all fours, like a good bitch. Do you understand?"

Rachel nods. "Yes Miss Quinn, this girl will be a good bitch for you." She leans in and takes the leash between her teeth, then falls to her hands and knees and crawls from the kitchen. Quinn stands and watches her go, drinking in the sight of her bare swaying ass, the glistening folds of her pussy. The dogs follow Rachel closely, sniffing and licking her pussy.

Santana watches her too, shaking her head. "You have such a dirty, beautiful mind," she says to Quinn, pulling her in for a kiss.

Quinn licks into Santana's mouth, cupping the Latina's jaw as she kisses her deeply. She moans, pulling away with a sigh. "How close were you to coming?" she says, lifting her brow teasingly.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Ten seconds, probably. You know her fucking mouth."

Quinn laughs and kisses her again, giving Santana's cock a teasing pump with her fist. "Yes I do. You held back like a champ."

"What's happening at the coffee table?" Santana asks, humping slightly into her hand.

"Makeshift bitching post," Quinn says. She swipes a bit of precum from Santana's cock and brings it to her mouth, licking it from her finger with a moan. "She's going to take all of us before she can come. Come on, let's get started."

Santana's eyes widen as she pulls up her pants so she can walk. "Did I mention I love your dirty, beautiful mind?"

"Once or twice," Quinn says with a grin. She grabs Santana's hand and pulls her from the kitchen. They find Rachel poised perfectly on her hands and knees in the living room by the coffee table, settled on the pillows Quinn laid out for her, her back arched prettily and the leash hanging from her white teeth. Casanova and Valentino are still licking her away at her slick pussy, and she's humping back against them ever so slightly, almost too gently to see.

"Good girl," Santana praises, and Rachel dips her head, hiding a shy smile. Santana kneels by Rachel and takes the leash from her mouth. "Grab the leg," she says, nodding at the corner of the coffee table. Rachel does so and Santana ties her wrists with the leash to the leg of the heavy furniture, her swift and sure hands making quick works of the knots. "What do you say if we need to stop?" she prompts.

"Red light," Rachel says. She wiggles her ass, moaning softly as the dogs lick her pussy. "Right now this bitch is very green," she adds.

"I bet she is," Quinn chuckles. She drops down beside Santana and takes Rachel's chin in her palm, guiding the girl to focus on her. "Here's what's going to happen," she says. "Santana is going to fuck you. She's going to dump her nice, hot, thick load of cum in your pussy, and you're going to thank her. Then I'm going to do the same, and you're going to thank me. Then Valentino, and then Casanova. And only once mated with all of us, once you've take all four of our loads in your needy pussy are you allowed to cum yourself. Do you understand?"

"Oh God," Rachel whimpers. "Yes Miss Quinn, this bitch understands."

Santana kneels behind Rachel, grinning despite herself at their dogs' reluctance to make room for her. "Move, Valentino," she says sharply. "Move, Cas. Move."

Valentino steps away obediently and watches, panting, while Casanova steals one last lick of Rachel's pussy before sitting on his haunches beside them. "He's waiting his turn this time," Quinn chuckles. "What a good boy," she tells him, her voice light. She unbuckles her jeans and pops the fly, pushing her jeans down her thighs. Her cock is a thick bulge under her boxers and Rachel leans forward to press a series of kisses along her shaft over the thin fabric, letting Quinn feel the warmth of her lips and breath. "You want my dick, Rach?" Quinn says, even as her shaft twitches under the attention. "You haven't had a cock in your mouth in two whole minutes. You can't stand it, can you?"

"Please, Miss Quinn," Rachel says. "I need it. I need—" She interrupts herself with a gasp, her eyes sliding shut and a smile curling her lips.

"Finish your sentence," Santana says with a grin as she finishes pushing her cock into Rachel's pussy, her hips snug against Rachel's ass.

"I—" Rachel starts, breaking off into a moan when Santana takes her hips and starts pounding her, thrusts quick and rough and deep.

"Look at that, she didn't even need to warm you up," Quinn says, returning the wink Santana throws her. "Was our slut dripping wet and ready to be used just from sucking Santana's cock? Or was it our boys' tongues working you up?"

"Both, Miss Quinn," Rachel pants, her body shaking with the force of Santana's thrusts.

"Good answer," Santana says.

Quinn pushes her boxers down and takes her cock in her fist, stroking it. "You were telling me what you need," she prompts. There's a bit of precum on the tip of her dick, and she wipes it on Rachel's cheek.

"Your cock. Your cock in my—ohhhh, Miss Santana you feel so good. Your cock in my mouth, please, Miss Quinn." Rachel gazes up at her, the pupils in her dark brown eyes blown wide with arousal.

Quinn smiles and takes Rachel's chin in her palm, running her thumb across Rachel's lower lip. "Do you want to suck? Or do want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck me, please," Rachel says, pouting against Quinn's thumb before kissing it.

"Get that warmup in," Santana says. She slows her thrusts, rolling her hips. "You're up next, Fabray."

Rachel grins up at her before she opens her mouth wide in invitation, her tongue out. Quinn chuckles, slaps her heavy shaft against the flat of Rachel's tongue. "What a hungry little cockslut we have," Quinn says softly, pushing into Rachel's mouth. Rachel's sucking lips close around her shaft, stretching thin as Quinn pushes more of her dick in. Quinn taps her cheek with two fingers. "Keep that mouth open while I fuck your throat," she says. "I want to feel your tongue on my balls."

Rachel hums in understanding. She opens her mouth wide around Quinn's dick, her tongue stretched out under her shaft. Quinn thrusts lazily into her mouth, rutting against her tongue without pushing too deep, while she gathers Rachel's long, dark hair into her fist. Once Quinn has it in a makeshift pony, she growls and thrusts deep, her cockhead sinking into Rachel's tight throat until she's bottomed out, Rachel's tongue squirming under her shaft with her nose pressed tight against Quinn's abdominals. Rachel can barely lick her balls with her mouth so full of cock but she's doing her best, and Quinn smiles before drawing back out. "Good girl," she praises.

Quinn looks to Santana, who nods once, wordlessly. They're so good at this now they that they're synced up from the start. Quinn thrusts into Rachel's mouth as Santana thrusts into her pussy, both of them balls deep in Rachel on either end, and they pull out together until she's nearly empty. They pick up the pace slowly but surely and Rachel moans loudly in approval as she's fucked on both ends, just how she likes it. Quinn and Santana share a lazy grin as they work Rachel over. Santana looks good like this; she's stripped off her shirt and bra and her tits are shaking as she fucks Rachel, her tan skin starting to glisten in places with a sheen of sweat.

Santana blows her a kiss when she realizes Quinn is devouring her with her eyes. Quinn rolls her eyes and holds up a hand with three fingers, then two, then one. On cue, they both shove balls deep into Rachel and stay there, keeping Rachel filled up with cock. Rachel groans around Quinn's cock buried in her throat, closing her lips and sucking. "Fuck me, she's clenching," Santana pants, holding tight onto Rachel's hips.

"Fuck me, she's _sucking_ ," Quinn says. After the same countdown they pull out together to the tip, and Quinn lets Rachel catch her breath, setting the head of her cock on Rachel's tongue while she pants.

"Want my come, Rachel?" Santana says. She slides back into Rachel's pussy, giving her slow and steady thrusts, her lower lip held tight between her teeth.

"Uh oh, she's biting her lip," Quinn informs Rachel, smirking at Santana. "You've got five thrusts to get your begging in, max."

"Please, Miss Santana, please give me your come in my pussy," Rachel rushes out. "Please, please, please, _please_."

Santana grunts and presses in deep, her lashes fluttering as she comes, shooting her load into Rachel. Rachel sighs happily, grinning at Santana over her shoulder. "I feel it inside me," she says.

"Of course you do," Santana puffs, pulling out gently. "I fuck my bitches _right_ , and that includes shooting big loads."

"Yeah, yeah, we've all felt your big loads," Quinn chuckles. She hasn't had Santana come in her ass in far too long, but she still remembers what it felt like. "Now move, it’s my turn," she says to Santana, giving Rachel's lips a goodbye tap with her cockhead.

Santana gives Rachel's ass a goodbye spank in turn, leaning down to kiss the spot after. Rachel jumps and giggles, her ass swaying from side to side as Quinn takes Santana's spot behind her. "I love your sloppy seconds," Quinn says to Santana with a grin, dragging her cockhead through Rachel's wet folds, nudging against the white line of Santana's cum leaking from Rachel's entrance.

"You just love fucking our sloppy slut," Santana purrs, leaning in to kiss Quinn. Quinn hums in agreement, kissing Santana deeply even as she pushes her cock into the soaked heat of Rachel's pussy. Rachel moans happily, pushing back against Quinn's cock, and Quinn breaks the kiss to chuckle.

"Not nearly as much as our slut loves getting fucked," Quinn says fondly. She fucks Rachel with deep thrusts, her dick sliding through Santana's slick cum inside Rachel. "Isn't that right, Rachel?"

"Yes, Miss Quinn," Rachel says, watching them over her shoulder with a tiny smirk on her lips. "This bitch loves getting her messy pussy fucked."

"What a dirty mouth our girl has," Santana teases. She takes a seat on the floor by Rachel's head and clicks her tongue. "Cas, come," she says. The yellow lab quickly trots to Santana, trying his hardest to lick her face as Santana giggles and holds him at arm's length. "Feeling frisky, buddy? Your favorite bitch here needs something to occupy her dirty mouth if you're up for it." Santana rubs his sheath, arching her brow at Rachel at what she feels. "Oh, he's up for it. Should we try our new trick?"

Rachel's eyes widen and she nods. "Yes please, Miss Santana." She smiles. "I hope it works this time."

"Practice makes perfect," Santana says, her voice nearly falling into baby-speak while she spoke to Casanova. "Doesn't it, Cas? Yes, it does. Let's practice fucking Rachel's mouth, okay?" She folds a blanket over Rachel's back for the dog's paws to rest on, then snaps her fingers over Rachel's head, her tone sharpening. "Mount her mouth, Cas. Mount her mouth." She snaps her fingers again while Rachel moans and opens her mouth wide. Casanova leaps into action, bouncing on his front paws once in front of Rachel's head before climbing onto Rachel's back, his hips thrusting against Rachel's face.

"Heyyy buddy," Quinn says, grinning at Casanova as he pants happily up at her. She rubs his ears and helps him settle over Rachel, moving his paws so he can rest his weight properly on Rachel's back. His hips hunch as he tries to mate with Rachel. After a bit of hands-on guidance from Santana the dog's cock finds Rachel's mouth, and as soon as he feels something hot and wet his instincts take over. He fucks Rachel's mouth like the animal he is, rough and fast and unrelenting, and from the noises Rachel's throat is making he's getting pretty deep.

Santana sits back against the couch, a lazy smile on her lips as she jerks off to the sight. Quinn is balls deep in Rachel's clenching pussy but all she wants is to see Casanova fucking Rachel's mouth; it's been a long time coming. "Take a video, babe," she says to Santana. "I wanna see."

Santana grins and pulls her phone from her pants on the couch, and starts recording after framing the shot, taking in Casanova's hips churning. "And here we see our bitch Rachel in her natural habitat," Santana narrates for the video's benefit. "Her pussy full of Quinn's cock and her mouth full of Casanova's." She chuckles and moves her phone closer to the action, where Casanova's dick is thrusting between Rachel's sucking lips, rutting against her tongue. "Moan if you love dog cock, Rachel."

Rachel moans long and loud, and Quinn can't help but fuck her a little faster as the girl's pussy clenches around her.

"Too bad he can't knot in your mouth," Quinn pants. "I bet you'd love that. Taking all that dog cum right down your throat."

"I bet she would," Santana says. "But you don't mind taking their knots in your pussy, do you Rach? Or your tight little ass, for that matter. There's nothing like watching your asshole stretch for our boys' knots."

Rachel just moans again, humming this time in agreement. Santana chuckles and stops the recording, tossing her phone back on the couch. "Quinn's going to come to that about five thousand times," she says.

"Not while I have the real thing," Quinn says. She pets Casanova's head, rubbing between the dog's ears as he fucks Rachel's mouth. "And the real thing is about to make me come," she adds, gritting her teeth as she fucks Rachel's clenching pussy. The girl is rocking her hips back against Quinn's thrusts, and the wet heat around her cock is drawing her orgasm closer and closer. "Think she even wants my cum?" Quinn asks Santana teasingly. "Maybe yours was enough for her."

Rachel protests with a muffled "Mm-mm," around Casanova's cock and Santana chuckles.

"Hardly. Our bitch is a proper cumslut. She'll never get enough. Now quit messing around and dump your load in her." Santana pats Casanova's thigh affectionately. "My boy needs to knot something."

"Fuck, fine." Quinn looks down as she picks up her pace, driving her cock into Rachel's pussy and sending her balls slapping against Rachel's clit. "Here it comes, baby," Quinn grunts, her fingers tight around Rachel's hips. Her orgasm hits her and Quinn pushes in deep, gives Rachel shallow thrusts of a couple inches as she comes. Pleasure spikes through her with each pulse of her cum into Rachel's body, adding to Santana's, and Quinn pants as she finishes. "There, all filled up," Quinn says with a lazy grin as she pulls out.

Santana chuckles as she helps Casanova dismount Rachel. "Hopefully there's room for more, considering who's left," she says.

"Nah, no room. It'll leak right out, probably." Quinn kneels in front of Rachel, winking at the brunette. "This girl's going to have such a messy pussy."

Rachel looks well-fucked already, her hair messed from Casanova's thrusting and her lips and chin shiny wet with the dog's precum. She grins up at Quinn. "Just the way I like it," she says. "Miss Quinn…"

Quinn leans down and kisses her, brushing Rachel's hair from her brow. "Yes, baby?" she asks.

"This bitch really, really needs to come," Rachel confesses. "You and Miss Santana fucked me so hard, and Casanova's dick felt so good in my mouth, and my clit is tingling, and I really need to come. Please, Miss Quinn, may I come, please?"

Quinn shakes her head. "Not yet."

"You're not done servicing your studs," Santana says gently.

"You can do it, Rachel," Quinn says, stroking her cheek. "I know you can. Just a little longer, good girl." She nods to Santana and the girl snaps her fingers over Rachel's ass.

"Mount up, Cas. Mount up," Santana instructs. The dog eagerly climbs onto Rachel's back, and this time there's barely any time wasted before Casanova finds Rachel's pussy, sinking his cock inside her. He pants and fucks Rachel hard and fast, and Rachel moans under the dog's rough pounding.

Valentino crowds around them, panting eagerly, and Quinn chuckles as she spies his erect cock bobbing between his legs. "He feels left out," Quinn says, pouting on Valentino's behalf as she rubs between his ears.

"Come on, Valentino," Santana says, dropping to her knees by Rachel. "You want your dick sucked, buddy? I know a slut who's always hungry for dog dick." Valentino whines, wagging his tail madly as he tries to lick Santana's face.

"Wrong slut, V," Quinn says. She presses herself against Santana's back, kissing her girlfriend's neck.

Santana laughs and turns him so his hindquarters are right by Rachel's face, and angles his cock toward Rachel in invitation. The girl eagerly ducks her head and takes his precum-dripping shaft into her mouth, loudly sucking and slurping Valentino's thick cock even as Casanova drills her pussy like the animal he is.

"Fuck," Quinn says softly. Seeing Rachel take both dogs at once never got old, and even though she just came, she's getting hard again already.

"I know, babe," Santana says, hissing quietly as Quinn reaches between her legs, cupping her heavy balls before wrapping her fist around her cock. She's half-hard, too, and Quinn grins.

"Hands and knees," she purrs into Santana's ear, squeezing her dick. "I want your ass."

Santana groans, quickly dropping down and bending over, her bare ass raised on offer for Quinn. Quinn grabs the lube hidden away in the end table, and she works Santana's ass open, finger by finger, while Casanova settles on Rachel's back, his thrusts stilling while he pumps his cum into Rachel. "Is he filling you up, Rach?" Quinn says, pumping three fingers in Santana, knuckle deep. The Latina's moans mix beautifully with Rachel's, just like always. She grins at Casanova's look of contentment where he's settled on Rachel's back, his tongue lolling out as he pants. "You're almost there, baby. Take all his cum, like a good bitch." Quinn takes her cock in her fist, slapping her meat against Santana's round ass before she lines herself up with her hole. "Then let Valentino have his turn fucking that slutty pussy," she says, panting herself as she pushes the head of her cock into Santana's ass, always so tight for her no matter how well she prepped her. "And then you can come."

"Yes, Miss Quinn," Rachel says, her tone soft, before she takes Valentino's cock back between her lips, suckling the dog's leaking erection like it was a pacifier.

"God, that's a big fucking dick," Santana puffs, arching her back as she presses back against Quinn's cock in her ass. "Give me more."

 Quinn gazes down where her cock is sinking into Santana, the rim of the girl's asshole stretching around her thick shaft. "You'll get more," Quinn says, drawing back until just her cockhead is inside her, "when you ask nicely."

"Fuck." Santana grits her teeth. It's a game, always the same one since high school really, and somehow it doesn't get old that Quinn wins. She's earned her spot as the top bitch, and while Rachel is submissive to both of them, Santana submits to Quinn. She pauses, like always, drops her head like she's defeated. " _Please_ ," she says.

Rachel interrupts with a gasp, Valentino's cock slipping from her mouth as Casanova slides off of her. There's an audible wet sound as his cock slips from Rachel's pussy, and Quinn knows she's dripping with the dog's cum. "You're up, buddy," Quinn says to Valentino as Casanova curls up against the couch, content. She pushes into Santana, her cock sliding halfway into the clenching heat of her ass, and stills again. "Get them set up," she says to Santana.

"God," Santana groans. "Okay, Valentino. Here, boy." She snaps her fingers over Rachel's ass. "Mount up, Valentino. Mount up." Valentino is an old hand at this, and Quinn idly wonders if he's fucked Rachel more times than Santana has, at least so far. It might be close, though she herself would beat them both for the count. It doesn't take much convincing to get Valentino circling around and climbing onto Rachel's back, hips hunching with stabbing thrusts until his cock finds Rachel's pussy, sinking into her and drawing a loud moan from Rachel.

Quinn grins and pushes more of her shaft into Santana's ass at the same time, fingers tight at her hips. "How do you feel, Rach?" Quinn says, even as Santana moans like a whore at being filled with Quinn's thick cock.

"So full," Rachel moans. "This girl's pussy is so full, Miss Quinn. So much cum. It feels so good."

"You didn't sneak in an orgasm, did you?" Quinn says.

"No Miss Quinn," Rachel says, panting as Valentino finds his rhythm, fucking her with deep, eager thrusts after being teased by her mouth for so long. "This bitch has been a good girl."

"Good," Quinn says softly. "You're almost there, baby. Just be our good girl a little longer." She gives Santana's ass a teasing thrust, reaching between her legs to feel how hard she is. She smirks as her fingers find Santana's erection leaking precum and rock hard. "Fuck, Santana," she says, chuckling. "You won't last long, will you? Where should we cum?"

"If her pussy's so full," Santana says, her hips jerking slightly against Quinn's touch. "Should we cum on your face, Rach? What do you think?" She leans over and presses a kiss to the other brunette's lips. "Want us to blow our loads on your pretty face?"

"Oh God," Rachel moans. "Yes, Miss Santana, this slut would love to wear your cum on her face."

"Good plan," Quinn says with a smirk, pulling out halfway and holding still. "Now Santana, you were saying?"

"Really?" Santana huffs.

Quinn gives her ass a sharp spank, biting her lip at the resulting clench around her cock. "Really."

" _Fuck!_ " Santana tosses her head, thick black hair cascading down her back. "Rachel, can you believe this bitch?"

"She just wants you to beg, Miss Santana," Rachel giggles, her breath catching at a hard thrust from Valentino. "Miss Quinn likes to hear us beg for her cock."

"Fucking…please," Santana says, holding Quinn's gaze over her shoulder. She tugs her lower lip between her teeth, her dark eyes intense. "Please fuck my ass, Q. Stretch my ass with that thick _fucking_ cock."

Quinn groans. She shoves into Santana's ass, balls deep, because how could she not? Santana braces herself against the coffee table, gasping at the stretch.

"I did good," Santana says to Rachel with a grin, and Rachel grins back, leaning in to kiss Santana's cheek.

 Quinn eases into it, working at the latent tightness of Santana's ass, thrust after thrust. She spreads the cheeks of her girlfriend's ass with her palms, watching Santana's hole swallow every inch of her dick. She feels so fucking _good_ around her cock, the pleasure of that tight heat hugging her shaft almost too much, and soon she's pounding into Santana. "You take my cock so well, baby," Quinn pants. "Fuck. Your ass feels so good."

"Harder, babe," Santana says, gritting her teeth as she pushes back against Quinn's thrusts. "Or not, _fuck_. I might cum on the carpet."

Rachel whines softly, and Quinn smirks. "Don't scare her like that," Quinn chuckles. "You know how our slut feels about wasted cum." She lengthens her thrusts in Santana's ass, deep and smooth, and sees Valentino's own thrusts calm as well. His hips jerk slightly before he settles and stills, and Rachel moans as his knot slides home into her pussy. Santana echoes her as Quinn gives her a rough thrust, and it's times like this Quinn wishes she could high-five her dog. "Speaking of fucking bitches right," Quinn says, picking back up her pace, "I think me and Valentino have it down."

"God, I'm gonna..fuck, I'm gonna fucking cum," Santana groans as Quinn pounds her ass, shoving her cock balls deep into the girl with each rough thrust.

"Not yet," Quinn says. "You're gonna last a little longer, babe. How are you doing, Rach?"

Rachel licks her lips. "This girl still, really, really, really needs to cum," she says.

Quinn won't last much longer, either. She could drag it out until Valentino finishes and dismounts, but why wait? It was close enough. Besides, she knows Rachel loves having an orgasm while her pussy is stretched on a dog's knot.

She slides her cock out of Santana's ass, hissing softly. "Move, babe," she says, giving Santana's ass a gentle smack. Santana groans but shifts out of the way, enough for Quinn to knee-walk to Rachel, grabbing a fistful of the brunette's hair. Rachel gazes up at her and opens her mouth without even being asked, begging silently. Quinn sets her cock in Rachel's mouth and thrusts, pushing all the way in, her cock sinking into Rachel's tight throat, not five seconds out of Santana's ass. "Fuck," she hisses. "You're such a dirty slut for us, Rachel."

Rachel just moans and swallows around her cock, nodding eagerly. Quinn fucks Rachel's mouth like she just fucked Santana's ass, rough and deep and fast, her balls slapping Rachel's chin as she uses Rachel's mouth to finish herself off. "Here it comes, baby," she says, once she feels her balls tighten, pulling out to aim her cock right at Rachel's face. She grunts and comes, pleasure coursing through her as thick ropes of hot cum launch from her cock to splash over Rachel's face. She paints Rachel's forehead, her left cheek and her outstretched tongue, grinning as Rachel licks her lips when she's finished, chasing the taste of her.

"Oh, fucking move already," Santana says, nearly pulling her aside. "You missed a spot, bitch." Quinn laughs and falls back, letting Santana take her spot. Santana doesn't even need Rachel's mouth to finish herself off. One pump with her fist and she sighs in pleasure, her cock shooting rope after rope of cum onto Rachel's face. True to her word, she hits the spots Quinn missed, and by the time Santana finishes, Rachel's face is covered. "That's our good bitch," Santana says.

"Thank you, Miss Santana," Rachel says, her tongue swiping over her lips as more cum drips down her face. She shudders when Valentino shifts on her back, nearly vibrating with arousal. "Please, Miss Quinn, please Miss Santana, may this bitch cum? Pleeeease?"

Quinn smiles. She kneels beside Rachel and reaches between her legs, feeling the bulge of Valentino's knot in her pussy before tracing her fingertips carefully around Rachel's swollen clit. "You want to do the honors?" Quinn says to Santana, who grins.

"Come for us, Rachel," Santana says softly, as Quinn gently pinches her clit to send her over the edge. "You've been such a good bitch. Come on Valentino's knot, baby, nice and hard."

Rachel yells. She's never quite been a screamer, valuing her voice too much, but this is close, her body shaking under Valentino as her orgasm finally hits her. Quinn guides her through it, careful strokes of her clit drawing ragged moans from Rachel, and it seems to last forever. Right when she seems finished, Valentino pulls out and slides off of her, heading right to the kitchen for water. Rachel groans at the loss of his knot as Santana unties her wrists from the coffee table.

"How do you feel, baby?" Santana says. The leash wasn't tight around her wrists, but Santana still rubs them. "Want some water? I'm gonna go get a warm washcloth."

"I feel fuzzy," Rachel says with a grin. "In the best way, of course. And hungry. And yes, thirsty."

"You were amazing, Rach," Quinn says, kissing the top of her head. She fixes Rachel's hair a bit as Santana heads to the kitchen, smirking. "And you look so hot with our cum on your face." She grabs Santana's phone from the couch and leans back, framing a shot with the camera. "You want to give me a pose, baby?"

"Well, of course," Rachel says with her own small smirk. She sits with her legs wide apart and spreads her pussy open with two fingers, letting Quinn see the copious dog cum leaking from her pussy onto the towels. She clears her throat and composes herself before flashing Quinn one of her brilliant Rachel Berry show smiles, made all the better by the streaks of cum splattered and dripping all over her face.

Quinn snaps the shot. "Beautiful," she says, and Rachel giggles.

Santana returns with a glass of ice water and a warm, wet washcloth, and together they help Rachel up and onto the couch, throwing a towel under their messy girlfriend. Quinn cleans off her face while Santana cuddles her, pressing kisses to her neck, the shell of her ear, the side of her head. "You want a shower, babe?" Quinn says. "Or we can draw a bath. Santanta's going to help me make dinner, though."

"Hey, I got fucked too," Santana mock-protests. "That big dick in my ass doesn't get _me_ a bath?"

Rachel laughs. "It gets you a quarter of a bath. I took four cocks, baby." She presses a kiss to Santana's cheek. "Try and keep up."

"The math checks out," Quinn says with a shrug.

"Whatever." Santana rolls her eyes, though a smile is curling her lips. "Well, someone needs to keep an eye on the Fabray we're letting loose in the kitchen."

"That's all I ask," Quinn says, standing and pulling her jeans on.

"I mean, I can't guarantee my eyes will be focused on the cooking," Santana says with a smirk, reaching to give Quinn's ass a firm squeeze over her jeans, "but I'll be supervising something, that's for damn sure."

Rachel stands on shaky legs, bracing herself on both her girlfriends before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Okay. See you two in a bit."

Quinn watches her walk into the bedroom, still naked, her hips swaying and showing off her perfect ass. "I'm such a lucky bitch," Quinn says, shaking her head. She glances to see Santana staring too, and grins. "We both are."

Santana grins back. "Yep. Now off to the kitchen, babe." She smacks Quinn's ass. "I'll feed the boys. You start working on feeding your girlfriends."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn laughs.


End file.
